


Divergence

by MadameNoire



Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Lady Shiva, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Jay's around sixteen at best, Canon Divergence - Under the Red Hood, Character Death, Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay, Gen, I mean it's there but it's brief and it's more implied than anything, Implied Unwilling Impregnation, Lady Shiva - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Not So Implied Rape/Non-co, Omega Jason Todd, Past Character Death, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent, Underage Rape/Non-con, or Hopeful at the Very Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Shiva’s sent to Gotham on a mission to take something that belongs to Ra’s. She’s reluctant, as the last time she set foot there was to try and kill Batman, failing only thanks to Talia’s intervention. Little does she know that what awaits for her in Black Mask’s lair is something she lost a little over a year ago. Something - or someone - she’s been dreaming of for years, and thought lost forever after that fateful day in Ethiopia.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Sandra Woosan, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 2: Unwilling impregnation.
> 
> Yes, all of my entries for this week are going to be delayed, except for the first one. I blame my cat, Lex. He's going through a phase.
> 
> Anyway, here's the continuation of the Daddy Shiva series, now with an actual plotline that I'm very excited to carry on.

There’s a sneer in Lady Shiva’s face as she steps out of the bus, slowly and with difficulty, as her disguise of an elder woman requires her to. It’s a grim day in Gotham, as every other day, with the air pollution obscuring the morning sky, and the putrid smell that’s always been there - and probably always will - hitting Shiva in the face.

She still remembers the last time she was there, no matter how much effort she’s put on forgetting it. She still remembers the numbness on her whole body as she walked through those dirty streets, swords on display and hurting every street rat that came her way. It didn’t take long for the big bad bat to come out, and when he did, neither of them held back.

A shiver runs down Shiva’s back at the memory of her swords slicing open several injuries in the bat’s body, going through armor and bandages to do so. She still remembers the thrill she felt when she was about to blurt out the truth about the son they both had shared, though in two different lifetimes, just as she prepared for the final hit, to chop the bat’s head off.

It was because of Talia’s intervention that she did not.

Today, it is a different demon that brings her back to the city.

_“There’s an object that I desire,”_ he’d said, as he handed her the contract, _“My informants say that it’s in this location, in possession of the one that calls himself ‘Black Mask’. You will retrieve it for me.”_

It’s a person, Shiva finds out later, as she reads the information provided. An omega, young and possibly not in their right mind, most likely being sexually abused if Roman Sionis has them. Why would the Demon’s Head want with such a person Shiva doesn’t particularly care, as the payment Ra’s offers is nothing but a small fortune. She has her conditions, of course, the main one being that should Batman cross her path, she will not hesitate to kill him, but Ra’s just nods and assures her that his daughter’s presence in the city will be a distraction enough for _“the Detective”_ to not notice Shiva’s.

That makes Shiva smile with the memories of the last time she was in the same city with both Talia and the bat, but she doesn’t linger on the feeling. She has work to do, and the sooner she gets it done, the sooner she gets to live this hellhole. The sooner she gets paid so she can put the money on that account that was once meant to be for someone else, once Shiva got enough courage to face her past.

“Do you need help, ma’am?”

Shiva smiles sweetly at the young man that offers his hand to help her get down the stairs of the bus station. There’s no case on dueling in the past, or in what-could-have-beens. There’s only the now, and the work she has to do.

And so she also accepts the boy’s help as he calls a taxi for her, and even gives her a wrapped caramel that she found in the bus’s seat.

* * *

  
  


The hotel room is ratty and smells of rotten meat, but it has the perfect view of one apartment that Black Mask’s laundry lady shares with her eleven cats. Fortunately for Shiva, the woman went to bed around nine, after taking a considerable amount of meds, making it even easier for her to sneak into the apartment and steal the little card that all of Mask’s employees need to access his property.

Ra’s files said that Sionis is never at home around this time, spending most of his time in his office at one of Gotham’s tallest towers, so Shiva goes straight to the private area of the city, the one that looks more like New York instead of the Jersey’s hole the city really is.

The mansion is heavily guarded, but with the card, Shiva only has to kill a couple of guards that notice her on her way to the entrance of the house. Inside, it’s all dark, not a single light on, and that could mean that there’s no one guarding the place from inside, as much as it could mean that the guards inside have means to identify intruders even in the dark, and with Batman being this city’s star vigilante, she’s ready to bet in the latter.

So she’s extra cautious as she makes her way to the east wing, where the room they keep the omega in is supposed to be. 

When she gets there, she finds several doors in the hall, but as she steps further down it, she realizes that she doesn’t necessarily have to open all of them to find her target, as the scent of heat slaps her across the face. She follows it, and the further she goes the bigger the uneasiness inside her gets, until she comes to a stop on the fourth door on the right side.

She can hear a mattress hitting against a wall, even with the mahogany door closed. Her hand circles around the golden knob, and hesitation prevents her from opening it straight away. She feels like she’s about to throw up, and doesn’t quite know if it’s because of the scent - a scent she hasn’t smelled from so close since Catherine - or if it’s because of the implications of what’s going on at the other side of the door.

None of that should make her feel like this, though. Not with so many years of mercenary experience under her belt. She’s literally surrounded by the worst criminals on a normal day. An omega being taken against their will, while in heat, is hardly the worst crime she’s witnessed.

And still, when a pained whine, muffled by the door between them, reaches her ears, all hesitation banishes, and Shiva opens the door on a swift movement, almost inaudible even for her. Her sword’s being firmly held on her other hand.

Her sword was firmly held in her other hand, and Shiva doesn’t quite realize when is it that it’s not there anymore, when it started to fly towards the bed, or how is it that it’s now buried in the man’s back, between the shoulder blades.

There, on a bed big enough to support five grown men, a man is - _was_ \- moving his hips frantically, looking almost lost in the moment, thrusting his cock inside a small body underneath. But it’s not what she sees that makes her throw her sword at Black Mask’s back, who is now convulsing on the bed, turned to his side beside his companion.

It’s the smell that is now coming at Shiva’s without any filter the door made before. Her body, her heart recognized the smell even before her brain did, and it was pure instinct that had guided her movements.

_ It’s her baby’s scent. _

Shiva shakes her head at the realization. No, it’s not her puppy’s scent. Her baby had still smelled like pup the last time she saw him, with the hint of milk that lingered on the prepubescent kids even though he was already fifteen.

And most importantly, her puppy is _dead_.

And yet, there’s the honey that was part of her pup’s developing scent, that makes Shiva’s heart just know that it’s him. It doesn’t matter that it is now mixed with a fresh smell that makes Shiva think of the rain.

A trembling whine comes from the bed, and Shiva’s beside it in the blink of an eye. There, she finds Catherine’s eyes looking back at her, lidded and clouded, with the rims red and shiny with tears. His face is scarred, and painted with a deep blush that makes his freckles - the freckles Shiva _knows_ are there - disappear. He’s naked, and his tiny body’s as scarred as his face. Some of them, Shiva recognizes from when she forced herself to read the forensic report of the autopsy they practiced in Ethiopia. The others, Shiva doesn’t have to be a genius or a detective to know where they come from, as most of them are bites, handprints, and hickies.

Blind rage strikes Shiva like lightning, and as her pup blinks at here in confusion, his lips parted because, apparently, he can’t properly breathe with his nose, Shiva lounges herself at the dying body of Black Mask, and uses her dagger to make sure the last seconds of the disfigured monster are filled with unbearable pain - just like she feels right now.

As the man agonizes, Shiva’s priorities change, because now she won’t just pick her target and go back to the hotel room to wait until the sun rises again so she can leave, deliver Ra’s’ “possession” and leave with her pockets full of cash and look for the next potentially suicide mission. 

Now she has her pup to look after.

The mere thought fills her with so much relief. So much pain. So much fear- But most of all, it makes her feel alive like she hasn’t felt in a long time.

Later, she will let herself cry and hold the face of her baby in her hands. She’ll hold him against her chest and thank any god or demon that has granted her the most desperate wish of her heart. Later, she’ll try to make her baby talk, and figure out why is it that he doesn’t seem to be able to hear her as she calls his name.

Later, she'll worry about the roundness of her baby's belly, and wonder if the creature growing inside was sired by Sionis or if she has to go out and hunt yet another bastard for touching her pup.

Later, she’ll take her baby with her and leave this city that has taken so much from the both of them already.

Now, though, she has to take him out of this house, away from the monster that dared to take her baby’s innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> The pregnancy was kinda improvised? I mean, it came to me while editing it, but then I had an epiphany with the way a pup would change it all, and I loved it, and now y'all have to bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, here's [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lowin)


End file.
